


Breakfast

by Doteruna



Series: Don't Fall [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hartwin, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Prosthesis, Scars, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: A continuation of Don't Fall. Just a domestic fic about how Eggsy lives at home with boyfriend Harry and occasional lover Merlin. Started off as a Hartwin story and ended up as Merhartwin. Whoops sorrynotsorry





	

The early-morning sunlight filtered in through the thin drapes as Eggsy sat on the edge of his bed, one foot on the ground and his hands fisted tightly into the sheets. The house was quiet, the silence only disturbed by the muffled sounds of Harry and Merlin in the kitchen on the first floor, preparing breakfast. Eggsy wanted so badly to get up and join them, to sit at the kitchen table and wait to be served what was no doubt an expertly made meal. He wanted to be pampered by the two men downstairs, to be held and shushed and rocked on mornings like this, when he woke up and the whole world seemed like too much. 

 

Eggsy couldn’t explain it, other than anxiety and probably PTSD. Every so often, he’d open his eyes to see the cream colored ceiling above his and Harry’s bed, but he’d have the feeling that the day was going to be off. A queasiness in his gut that told him not to move, his throat closing whenever he tried to get words out. His muscles quivering and his missing leg throbbing, aching no matter how often Harry masaged his stump or allowed him pain medication. His vision would spin and his stomach roll, and he’d vomited on his sleeping boyfriend before more than once. Harry was never anything but the perfect partner, taking him to the shower and getting them cleaned off, peppering him with kisses and little whispers of love. 

 

Today started off like one of those days, with the pain and the nausea and the self-loathing. However, Harry had already been downstairs when he woke, helping Merlin (who spent the night sometimes, just to help) make breakfast. Eggsy had opened his eyes and turned to the right side of the bed, but Harry hadn’t been there, so he just stared at the indented portion of the pillow where his boyfriend’s head had been and waited. After some twenty minutes, Eggsy managed to push himself into a sitting position and swing his one leg over the side of the bed, facing the window. He let the gentle warmth of the sun touch his skin, and waited for the dark thoughts to clear up. 

 

“Eggsy?”

 

Harry’s voice startled him from his thoughts, so badly that Eggsy jumped. Harry was there in a second, kneeling in front of his partner and grasping both hands in his own. 

 

“I’m sorry for the fright, my boy, I thought you heard me coming up the stairs. How are you feeling?”

 

Eggsy took a few minutes to respond.

 

“Ugly.”

 

Eggsy knew he shouldn’t say it, because it made Harry’s eyes go sad and soft, but he couldn’t help it. If he lied, either Merlin or Roxy would be able to tell and then he’d be back to square one, explaining to Harry how he felt. And he didn’t want to lie to Harry either. 

 

“Eggsy, why do you feel that way?”

 

The boy’s eyes slid from Harry’s down to the side, shameful. 

 

“The scar.”

 

“You know that no amount of scarring would ever make you less beautiful in my eyes, darling,” Harry insists firmly, letting one hand drift up to touch the healing skin on Eggsy’s cheek. The scar from the bullet had travelled from just above the curve of his jaw across his cheek, trailing off between the corner of his mouth and his nose. It was thin and healing nicely, but still red and obvious, even though Harry was telling the truth when he said Eggsy’s scar didn’t matter. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy mumbled. “But I still feel like it.” 

 

“I understand,” Harry said quietly. “What about your leg? Does it hurt at all?”

 

Eggsy managed to shake his head, and Harry smiled. “Good. Let’s get you downstairs.” 

 

Kingsman had fitted Eggsy with a state-of-the-art prosthetic, something he could bend at the knee and ankle and walk around normally with. But the process of hooking it up to his nerves was painful and time consuming, so Eggsy just opened his arms and let Harry sweep him up into his strong arms and carry him downstairs, where Merlin had already set the table and served the food. Harry settled him into his chair and took the seat next to him while Merlin came over and kissed his temple, knowing without being told that Eggsy felt the need to be shown affection. 

 

“Good morning, boyo,” he said, and Eggsy managed to nod and squeeze his fingers. Harry leaned in to kiss him next, this time on the mouth, and Eggsy felt his chest lighten a little. He allowed himself to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder while the two men made small talk and fed him small bites of toast and eggs, chewing slowly. With each bite he felt a bit better, and by the end of the meal he was able to thank Merlin and kiss Harry again. 

 

“All right, Eggsy, let’s get you showered and dressed,” Harry announced. “You’re going in to work with us today.” 

 

Eggsy stared at him with wide eyes, and Merlin chuckled. 

 

“You didn’t think you’d be spending the rest of your life in that bed, did you, lad?” he asked as he helped Eggsy stand and lean on his shoulder while Harry cleared the table. “You can’t do field work anymore, but you’re still a damn good agent and you’ll be very useful as a handler. It’s just Morgana and myself at the moment, and I know you’ll do great.”

 

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Eggsy asked, and Harry grinned. There was his Eggsy. His fiery, determined Eggsy. “You aren’t firing me?”

 

“Oh gods no, that’d be the stupidest thing to happen all year,” Merlin retorted, poking Eggsy gently in the ribs. “You’re invaluable to the Kingsman, Eggsy, and you’re invaluable to Harry and me. We could never.” 

 

“Well, it is only February.” Eggsy preened a little under the praise and let Merlin poke him a few more times before his smiled faded. “You really think I can do something worthwhile?” he asked, and Harry swooped in to take his weight off Merlin and steer him towards the stairs. 

 

“My dear boy, you could never do anything but,” he said, and Merlin watched as the two men he loved most in the world hobbled up the steps, relishing in the change of mood from when Harry brought the boy down. He knew that Eggsy would make an excellent handler--he just had to show Eggsy that, too.


End file.
